funnybonefandomcom-20200214-history
Yolanda Yellsalot
'''Yolanda Yellsalot '''is the third installment in the Fisher-Price Read & Play Puddle Books Library. Characters * Yolanda Yellsalot * Sandy Speaks-So-Soft * Thelma the Librarian * Yolanda's mom (Angelina Yellsalot) * Nate The waiter * Mrs. Loftenbearbo * Tommy Jacobs * Melanie * Louie Lumpfield * Randy Reallylound * Mr. Spackle Plot Yolanda Yellsalot, a lively young girl, has an annoying habit of yelling whenever she talks. Her loud voice and habit of saying the first thing that comes to her mind, without considering its impact on others, creates a stir everywhere she goes. One day Yolanda runs into the library and shouts for help to find a book, that she's new to the library, and doesn't know where to look! With that said, books began to fall from the shelves along with some objects and posters in the library, After putting all the books back on the shelves, Yolanda then leaves the library and slams the door, causing some books to fall back off the shelves! Yolanda and her mom then go out to eat, Yolanda shouts over a plate of "red, greasy hair"! They then go to the mall, where Yolanda does disco and even shouts "she could use a few sizes bigger" making an unnamed lady go away, and then Yolanda tries some clothes on! Inside of the mall, Yolanda throws some pennies in the fountain. Yolanda's mom was concerned about Yolanda's yelling disorder. She decided that Yolanda should go play baseball with friends. At the baseball field, Yolanda hits some home runs and throws some pitches. That evening, Yolanda and her mom went to see Randy's play. After the show, Yolanda is upset by what she heard from the actors behind the curtain. She then cries The player then gets to play with a "Yell-O-Meter", where Yolanda can either Yell, Talk, or Whisper various words. Puddle Pages * Page One - Getting to know Yolanda * Page Two - Shush! Be Quiet * Page Three - Let's Order Lunch * Page Four - Try It On for Size! * Page Five - Make a Wish * Page Six * Page Seven - Play Ball * Page Eight - Randy Reacts * Page Nine * Page Ten * Page Eleven - Cheer Up Yolanda * Page Twelve * Page Thirteen - Yell-O-Meter * Page Fourteen * Page Fifteen - Twist and Shout Trivia * Many cameos from other Puddle Books and Stay Tooned! can be spotted in the library and mall scenes. For example, The Lie can be seen in a poster, along with books of After the Beanstalk and Louie Lumpfield and the Heroic Wet Dog. Various character cameos come down the escalator. For example, Susie, The Lie, Mrs. Fuzzooly, Mr. Fuzzooly with Stacey and Ricky Fuzzooly, Baxter, Betsy, Penny Bunny, Benny Beaver, Louie Lumpfield (w/ darker skin and bright red shirt) Mrs. Lumpfeild, Phil, Mr. Spackle, and The Zookeeper can be spotted. Stay Tooned characters Fiddle, Schmooze, Scoops, Chisel and Pixel can also be seen. A random red square with a face also can seen on the escalator. Category:Games Category:1996 releases Category:Puddle Books Category:Fisher-Price games